


The Pants

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode seventeen. Brian wears ridiculous pants to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pants

The party had gotten loud, the music thumping through the room, people laughing and talking all around us. Even over all that racket I could hear Michael and Deb talking, and I knew it wasn’t going well, but I kept telling Senator Baxter all about the gay/straight student alliance, and she was paying rapt attention until she cut her eyes away and her mouth fell open. My sentence stuttered off into silence as I noticed everyone had gone quiet, and I watched Deb turn on her heel and stalk away from Michael, and I knew something was wrong.

I excused myself and shouldered past Michael, swinging around the corner by the stairs and into the hallway. I could hear muffled sniffling from behind the closed door of the half-bathroom and I leaned on the wall beside it. “Deb?” The sniffling stopped and I ran a hand down the door jamb, moving my face closer to the door. “You okay?”

The door opened and I pulled back, returning Deb’s small smile. “I’m fine, sweetie, just had to powder my nose.” Her eyes were red and her cheeks looked damp, but I didn’t want to challenge her, so I just nodded and stepped forward to give her a hug.

“What was that for?” she asked. She always seemed surprised when I did things like that.

“Just ‘cause,” I replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She reached out and took my chin in her hand.

“Thanks Sunshine.”

I nodded and she gave me a pat on the cheek before stepping around me and going back to the party. I knew she wouldn’t let whatever Michael had said to her keep her from having a good time. It wasn’t her way.

I was about to turn and follow her when the waiter Brian had disappeared with came down the stairs. He looked decidedly rumpled, and he hadn’t bothered to button his pants. I smothered a giggled with my hand and coughed a little, hitching my chin at the guy as he went past. I took a moment to compose myself before heading in the direction waiter-boy had just come from.

I was looking for Brian, of course, and I didn’t have to look far. He was standing with his back to the hallway just inside the first open doorway, his head down. At least he was taking the time to re-dress completely before going back to the party. I know that sex with Brian was enough to addle anyone’s brain, but it doesn’t take much brainpower to figure out that pants need to be zipped and buttoned for them to be …

“Motherfuck.”

I pulled up short in the doorway. “Something wrong?”

Brian shot a glare over his shoulder at me. “He broke my fucking pants.”

I snorted. “How do you break someone’s pants?” I moved forward, circling Brian and standing in front of him. Brian pointed to his zipper, which had been torn from the fabric and was hanging loosely by a few threads. “He was a little eager, huh?”

"Not that I can blame him, but fuck, I spent a lot of money of these pants."

"And a lot of time getting into them." I smirked, picturing Brian balancing on one foot while he worked the tight fabric up his leg. He’d had to lay flat on the floor to get them zipped up.

"This isn't funny," Brian growled, plucking at the zipper.

"It's not like you were going to wear them again anyway. Right? And you never cared before who saw you with your dick out. Just pull your shirt down a little in the front and it won't matter much." I tugged on the hem of the sheer button-up Brian was wearing, trying to get it to cover the opening in his pants. Brian caught my hand and stilled it over his crotch.

I rolled my eyes up to Brian's and scoffed a little. "Didn't get enough from waiter boy?"

"Never enough." I should’ve seen _that_ response coming a mile away. I arched an eyebrow. "Come on, might as well make use of the fact that I'm already half-out of my pants."

"And already hard," I noted, freeing my hand from Brian's grasp to skim my palm over the bulge covered by shiny gold fabric. "Or should I say hard again?"

"Either way." Brian smirked down at me before gesturing towards the door. I nodded and went to close it, and I barely had time to turn around before Brian grabbed me.

"I've been waiting all night to get you the fuck out of that ass-ugly shirt." Brian slid his hands up under the hem of the short mesh tee Emmett had loaned me for the party.

"You don't like my shirt?" I mouthed Brian's jawline, trying to get my fingers inside the waist of his pants.

"I'd like it better if it was off."

I abandoned my efforts on Brian's pants and lifted my arms over my head so Brian could pull the shirt up and off. "You know, I could say the same about this thing." I waited until my arms were free to pluck at the front of Brian’s shirt.

"Best to get rid of it then." Brian unbuttoned the few buttons and slipped out of the shirt, letting it fall at his feet.

I fumbled with the front Brian's pants a little more and then growled in frustration. For being broken they sure were putting up a hell of a lot of resistance, and with Brian licking at my neck my patience was waning fast. "How the fuck do you get these things off?"

"Oh fuck it, they're ruined anyway." Brian grabbed the flap between his fingers and yanked, tearing the front of the pants completely open.

I laughed, helping him shove the now totally ruined pants down his thighs. "Works for me."

Brian spun me around and walked me towards the wall until my chest was pressed against it, and he leaned heavily against my back. I could feel the broken zipper scraping the backs of my thighs when he crooked his knees into mine, and I wriggled a little.

“Impatient?” Brian’s laugh rumbled through him, and I didn’t bother replying, I just slid a hand between us to move the zipper out of the way.

He thrust in quick, and I braced a hand high on the wall. I was forced onto my tiptoes on every in-stroke, one of the disadvantages of our height difference, and there were times when I felt like I was only being held up by Brian’s cock, or the muscles in his thighs. It was hot, to say the least.

We cleaned up afterwards with toilet paper dampened in the guest bathroom’s sink, wiping down the wall and swiping at our sweaty faces. I retrieved Emmett’s shirt from where Brian had flung it and was just stepping into my pants when I heard him swear again.

I looked up and burst out laughing. He was fully dressed, save for the gaping in the front of his pants. They were practically shredded on the side where the zipper hung, and the other side just flapped open. He was completely exposed.

“I’m glad you find this so amusing.”

I pressed my lips together and swallowed the rest of my laughter. “Well, you know, you only have yourself to blame.”

He sneered at me and I heaved a sigh. “We’ll just sneak out. You don’t really want to be here anyway.”

“Good point.” He held the fabric together with one hand and gestured towards the door with the other. “Let’s go then.”

I snickered to myself as I turned the doorknob, and tried to walk as close to Brian as possible on our way down the stairs. I checked to make sure no one was standing near the front door before stepping down off the bottom stair, and we were almost outside when Deb shouted behind us.

I spun to face her, but Brian kept his back turned.

“Where are you going? You never finished telling Diane about your club!”

Senator Baxter was standing next to Deb, smiling warmly. I opened my mouth a little but nothing came out, my eyes going from Deb’s to Senator Baxter’s then back again. “I – “

“He’s got to go,” Brian cut in, pressing up behind me and putting an arm over my shoulder, crossing my chest. I was pulled flush to him, and it took me a moment to realize that he was using me to cover himself up. I grinned and nodded. “Deb, I’m sure you can fill her in?”

Deb gaped at us both, and I just shrugged as Brian pulled me backwards and out the door.


End file.
